


But That Was About It

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Don't copy to another site, Loss, Sad, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: But when it really comes down to, it’s Christopher this group can’t survive without.





	But That Was About It

Everyone always talked about how Samantha was the group’s “missing link”. That without her, the group was disconnected and messy. And it was true, in a way. She held everyone together and kept things calm and serene within the group. She was basically the voice of reason. So it made sense that everyone thought that she was the link that kept everyone in their group misfits remain in said group of misfits. 

But when it really comes down to, it’s Christopher this group can’t survive without. 

It made sense, too. This whole mess started because of Chris. The moment he sat down in the seat next to Joshua in third grade was the moment everything got into motion. At first it was just Chris, Hannah, Bethany, and Josh. The group grew when in fourth grade, Christopher was being picked on by a bunch of bullies and the new girl Samantha Giddings came to his rescue. She hung out with the group since then and eventually became Hannah’s best friend.

Then there were four for a couple of years before in seventh grade they increased with the addition of two girls called Jessica and Emily. They were the school’s power couple that’s not really a couple-besties. Their compliments were gold and whoever hung out with them was untouchable. So when Emily walked up to Chris and told him that she liked his glasses, Jessica followed suit and told him his hair was cute, and they stayed around more often after that. 

In ninth grade, aka freshman year of highschool, Christopher met Micheal and Matthew. He met Matthew when he and Josh were trying out for the lacrosse team. He had failed miserably and Matthew, who also happened to be a freshman as well, was there to help him up and ask if he was alright (while Josh was busy laughing, the dick). 

Micheal was later, when Chris and Hannah were in the same class and there was that one guy that everyone was drooling over. He had turned to Hannah and attempted to woo her and without thinking, Chris had stepped between them and introduced himself instead. The Munroe seemed impressed by this display and befriended the Hartley, much to the blonde’s dismay and everyone’s jealousy. 

He also met someone else during freshman year. A shy strawberry blonde girl named Ashley that changed his whole world. He had simply bumped into her in the hallway, the most classic of meetings. But it was like everything made more sense when their eyes met. They gave each other sheepish smiles while they picked up their books and exchanged names. Make that numbers, too.

Had it not been for Christopher Hartley, there was a possibility that some of these people would never have met one another. There was a possibility that no one had helped him when he was being picked on, that the school’s popular girls didn’t deem him worthy of their comments, that he had no one to be kind to him when he made a spectacle of himself at lacrosse tryouts, that he never impressed and befriended the to-be class president, that he never bumped into Ashley. 

So what happens when he’s gone?

Eight friends went on the mountain on the anniversary. 

Only six made it out. 

Josh was never found and Christopher was…

Well. He was dead. 

It hit Ashley the worst. She had seen the remains of his corpse when she was waiting at the lodge’s door to open for him. She had just kissed him before she left and she a part of her felt like it was a good-bye kiss. She didn’t want to believe it, but then his head landed before her and she fell to her knees with anguished sobs. Mike had been there to console her and drag her back to the basement. 

Surprisingly enough, the second person it destroyed was Emily. The two seemed to have a better friendship than anyone would have thought. When she’d learned of the news, she covered her mouth and didn’t even bother to try and hide the tears streaming down her face. Christopher was dear to her, whether anyone knew or not was not her concern anymore. Because he was  _ dead _ and she never even got to say goodbye. 

Micheal was the most affected next. He may not have been Chris’s best friend but he had a deep respect for the blond. In fact, he wished he was more like him. He was the right amount of witty and he treated everyone like they were another person and not a Goddamn puppet to manipulate the way Micheal did. He wished he was closer to Chris before he left them. 

Samantha hugged Ashley and shook her head, saddened by the news. Now, everytime she thought of Chris, the image of his defenseless child self flashes before her and she has to stop herself from crying. Matthew doesn’t even believe it when he’s told Chris is gone, demanding they tell him where his friend is. Jessica lowers her head and weeps, mourning the loss of yet another one of her friends.

But that was about it.

The last time the group came together was Christopher’s funeral. The gave his parents their condolences and held each other as tight as they possibly could. It’s as if they knew that once they let go, they would part ways. Christopher Hartley was the reason they all met and stayed together, after all. With him gone, there was simply no connection with one another. 

And they know it’s not what Chris would have wanted. They try to stay connected at first, Micheal and sometimes Sam doing their best to keep everyone together, but it just wasn’t the same. 

Nothing was the same anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't even like Chris that much lmao


End file.
